


Crossing fates web

by reddogf13



Series: Short IT storys [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly still kicks Pennywis's ass, Deadlights (IT), Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13
Summary: Beverly's life had drastically changed since childhood. claws, sharp teeth, the urge to devour human meat. a aggressive clan of vampires trying to claim her forcing her to flee from LA back to Derry for a save haven. where something else has awakened to the sensation that a female deadlight had arrived. a web of coincidences from their pasts have the two questioning fate.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Pennywise
Series: Short IT storys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Two of a kind

Beverly shivered under the street light alone in a dark alley. Blood covering her face dripping down to land on the body beneath her extended claws. The hunger inside had fought to the surface when a man tried to drag her away someplace unknown. The first slash of her claws spilt the blood that drew out her fangs. Mauling into his chest to swallow down the meat. Getting his heart down by the time she regained control.

She sighed in taking in a few more bits of meat. Stomach unsure of if it wanted the food or not. Or maybe it was mainly her gag reflex doing the rejecting. Stopping after half the body was stripped of meat. Licking her hands of blood as her claws retracted. Her life had drastically changed these past 7 years and she had no idea why. By the end of high school she noticed the desperate hunger inside began to creep out.

She thought something was wrong at first with her never ending stomach. Moving from Derry to be closer to a specialist hospital in LA. Doctors did test after test and best they could come up with was Prader-Willi syndrome, a constant need to eat. They gave her various medications with schedule therapy visits to try and handle her condition. None of it helped and it only got painfully worse. She felt sick all the time and weak to the point it was as if she was starving herself despite eating large meals all the time. Hoping something would settle the clawing hunger of her body.

Meals went down and felt like it immediately vanished into thin air. Her hunger wanted something more then steak. More then the eventual glasses of blood she chugged down. These cravings scared her the most until she made her first kill. Those cravings were now the least of her worry's. Having killed a man who she went out on a date with. After a dinner date he drove them to a dark secluded make out point. The date going sour when he turned forceful for sex until she lashed out in a panic. This was the first time she discovered her claws as well as the first time she discovered her teeth.

Her sharp long razor teeth latched onto the boys throat. Blacking out to the strong scent of blood filling the air. Mind coming to in a car coated in blood and his body mostly eaten sitting by. Her clothes soaked in the rotten blood mixed with meat bits. Despite her extreme disgust for her actions she realized the hunger was finally gone. She cried in that bloody car, not from fear, but of relief that her body was no longer starving.

She dumped him and his car into a lake out in the middle of nowhere. Burned her clothes to ashes with the hopes that no other evidence would be linked to her. A while after that things got better, somewhat. Her college acceptance letter to a nearby school had arrived, for one. She wasn't about to let some illness destroy her dreams of working in fashion. Still in the back of her mind was the death of her date just a few weeks ago.

Energy swarmed her body, the hunger gone, and she was getting a lot of attention. Not necessarily the bad kind she was used to. Men were constantly trying to talk to her for a possible date. rather then stare or outright asking for a blow job behind a dumpster. Girls were no longer glaring or whispering rumors about her. Instead they were constantly trying to invite her to party's around campus. At first she denied them all out of fear shed be treated to a Carrie prom scene reenactment. Along with the dreadful feeling she shouldn't bother and why was she even bothering with school after a murder.

A couple weeks later she got a knock on the door by a couple detectives. Questioning her all about the mans disappearance and that she was last seen with him on a date. Each question she lied through her teeth in fear of being caught. And just like that, they suddenly dropped all interest in her. It was as if every lie she told was taken as the most honest golden truth. The detectives never returned nor did any sign of a police investigation around her. The mans death was never reported with only missing posters of him set up. As if the body they found was forgotten.

Unfortunately that wave of good fortune had to end. The hunger returned a few months after those detectives visited. Exhaustion worsening each day until it was all too painful again. She had to eat, she had to stop the excruciating hunger. But she couldn't kill again, could she? But she did eventually. Preying on various drug dealers who orbited the college. The ones not only selling things like cocaine, but the extreme date drugs. Beverly had no remorse for devouring these disgusting individuals who didn't care what happened to girls at party's. Each time after some detective or officer would come to question her. After years of this she got used to it as a routine.

She waits until the hunger is too much to bare. She commits to a victim to hunt in the night. Police eventually come and shes ready to give an excuse. If they could be called that anymore after realizing they would accept anything. She could say they only passed on a street and security cameras were wrong and they'd believe her. Then she'd be set for almost a month before restarting the cycle again.

Years have passed and she was now 23 years old. Her routine slowly turning more disrupted by strange urges. Sleeping on a regular bed wasn't an option anymore. She preferred some tight space that had her sleeping in a hammock. Wanting to aimlessly wander around town to look over things that normally wouldn't matter to her. Seeing if her local coffee shop was in good condition or if a particular tree was untouched by town maintenance. If something changed it agitated her for a while before getting used to it.

The next was a particular _appetite_ increasing during certain parts of the year. Wanting to date various men to bring home for a bit of fun. It annoyed her that she was practically bringing all those horrible rumors alive, but what was worse was the urge. Wanting to sleep with someone to lessen that ache between her legs that kept her up for weeks until it died down on its own. As if she wasn't exhausted enough between her drastic fastings.

When these cycles started she developed a strange tugging at her chest. As if some instinct was calling her to travel someplace far. She thought it was weird and silly, so she ignored it. What could possibly be at the end of that line? And how far was it? If she had to cross the ocean there would be no chance of her to visit. Around this same time she had caught the unwanted attention from a particular old man.

After one of those exhausting urges died down for the year she was attacked by an unknown person. A bite to the neck being done before they fled. She was pissed, but thought nothing else of it until weeks later when the attacker returned. She was relaxing after home work when he suddenly appeared in her living room. It was he middle of the night and she was horrified to see some strange man had gotten into her apartment.

“you're body hasn't changed at all?” his voice and appearance startling her.

“get the fuck out!” she roared, teeth shifting to something sharp when she was angry. Nails threatening to extend for a fight.

“i am not here to fight. I want peace between us, a bond.” his smooth voice not at all calming her.

She wanted him gone and threateningly snarled at him to “back away!”

ignoring her frightening change in appearance. “you fought off my bite. I didn't realize there was a bit more to you.” the man much older then she was, looking to be in his mid 50s to early 60s. Wearing a dark suit and red tie.

“what the fuck are you talking about?! Get out of here!”

“i wanted you to be by my side as queen of the clan.” he boosted, making him all the more annoying to her. “me and my large family are all vampires. I've been looking for a mate and you luckily caught my eye.” explaining proudly. “ive had not seen such a lovely girl in centuries. Especially not one with such fabulous red hair.” trying to touch a lock on her head that had her leaning back in revulsion.

“ _lucky me._ ” voice dripping in disgust. “i don't give a fuck what you want you creepy old pervert!” bearing her sharp teeth at him in readying for a fight.

her words bruising his ego. “stupid girl! I could give you anything you want and you show your teeth at me?!”

the memory of that old vampire still filled her with rage. Since that day he never really took no as an answer. Harassing her to join his clan every night. Throwing insults every time she refused. It was getting more serious then that as he left her “gifts” of dead pets in her house. She was sure that if she had any close friends they would be threatened for leverage against her. Thinking of that satanic man seeming to have called him to appear.

“oooh, if it isn't my love out for a midnight meal.” that smooth voice knotted her stomach.

She thought “speak of the devil.” in facing him, claws at the ready. Growling through her bared teeth still coated by blood. “what do you want?!”

“you're making this awfully difficult my sweetie girl.”

“don't call me that! I told you I wont join your fucking clan.”

his happy face changing to a disapproving frown. “if you know whats good for you, you'll come home with me.”

“i will never go anywhere with you. You're a disgusting creep who can burn under the sun!”

“if you don't bite your tongue, you're going to be awfully sorry.” snarling through his own sharpened teeth. Making a mistake in grabbing Beverlys arm. She lashed out to claw deeply into his face, forcing him to let go.

She fled back to her dorm as the vampire shouted threats behind her. “you'll regret everything! I'll make you my bitch by next season!” his shouts echoing across the night.

After that and through the day things went by normally. Boring classes, guys trying to hook up in between, more boring classes that went into the night.

She should have taken his warning more seriously. He was so aggressively persistent she should have seen it coming. The carnage that night as the college was swarmed by his clan. It started with the fire alarms being pulled. All the exits blocked by carefully placed flames. Then the clan invaded through the roof to slaughter each human they came across. Students ripped apart left and right to further block the burning halls with corpses.

Floors covered by a thin layer of blood Beverly fled over. Afraid of all the times she slipped in the slick blood would make it her last mistake. she was attacked by a few vampires who didn't care who she was. Forcing her to fight bodies away left and right to flee somewhere away from the growing flames. Making her way to the roof where she jumped off to slam into a nearby tree. Claws preventing her from losing her grip upon climbing down. She looked over the red view of her college burning to the ground after a massacre of its attendees. This vampire stalking her was no longer a nuisance, he was a serious threat. She saw no choice but to runaway someplace safe.

Rushing home covered in blood mixed ash she didn't take the time to wash off at the dorm. Shoving all her important belongings into what bags she could carry. Scrounging for what money she loosely collected around the dorm room. Throwing her stuff into her car to drive straight out of town. Refusing to stop for a moment before the sun covered the land providing safety from that vampire and his clan. Sun touching her skin she pulled over to the side of the empty long highway. Stepping out to sit in silence to regather herself. Breaking down into a sobbing mess when it all hit her.

So many she knew were now dead and burned to ashes. She could never go back there, but where would she go now? She had no one, not even her childhood friends the losers. Having lost contact with them after she moved to her aunts after the incident with her dad and … _IT_. A vision of that clowns jaws opening to a blinding orange light had her shaking her head. Drying her tears away in regathering herself she sat outside her car for a little while longer. she at first ignored the strange sensation of tugging that was always there, but eventually she payed attention.

“... may as well go. What have I got to lose?” rubbing her eyes of left over tears. Grabbing a half filled water bottle to clean as much gunk as she could off her. Didn't want to be pulled over a blood and ashen mess. Stepping back into her car for a drive she expected to be long.

And it was. Crossing into state after state driving through days and nights before stopping at a motel. The tugging sensation providing her with a satisfied feeling of being so close to her final destination. Another part of her worried about the vampires following. She didn't know how far they could travel during the night. It was part of why she skipped stopping a few nights to keep driving. At this point her body couldn't push on any longer through its starving exhaustion. All this stress greatly depleted herself back into feeling the hunger.

A ordered pizza wouldn't work for a quick road stop meal. She needed _someone_ and she wasn't in LA anymore with drug dealers galore at every corner to prey on. Staying up late with an alarm set for early morning she knocked out right away. Waking from the alarm blaring while feeling no different then when she went to bed. Hopping into a cold shower that she hoped would wake her, was in vain. Checking out to her car when _he_ arrived hiding not to far under the shade of a small tree.

“my, you've gotten really far since we last flirted.” the old vampire teased.

“stay away from me!” avoiding him to get in the car. Thankful he couldn't do anything with so much sunlight keeping him from stepping closer.

He laughed as she drove away in a hurry. “you cant run my sweet!” he shouted after her, ready to meet her the next time she stopped again.

A couple more days through a few more states had her seeing the vampire more often. It didn't matter how long she drove he would be waiting for her at the next gas station. For the entire trip he had a calm demeanor until she got on one particular lone road. Stopping at a gas station someplace she didn't even know where anymore. Following that tugging in her chest in full confidence that she'd be safe at its end. Judging by the vampires reaction that may just be the case. Or the exact opposite from what he said to her.

Confronting her in the night at the gas station she was forced to refuel at. “do you know where you're going?! Do you want to die?!” he yelled at her, pointing down the road she was taking. “you cant go that way!” desperate to catch her he lunged in grabbing her.

She fought against him with the fear she would lose this time. She didn't have nearly the energy she used to states ago. She hadn't slept in half a week nor did she properly eat. She lashed out repeatedly with her claws until he was forced to let go. Looking like he got into a brawl with a large cat. Free of his grasp she drove the car off without even taking the gas pump out. The thing broken off in her escape from the station.

“It'll kill you!” she heard him shouting, but didn't care after all the other things he shouted at her.

Driving the last few hours of her trip when she arrived to some small town. That tugging feeling lifted to leave behind a great satisfaction. on top of a burst of energy, but now what? The vampire didn't like the place so maybe she was safe? Time to at least find a place to sleep, get some food and figure more out tomorrow. Parking her car at a holiday inn where she managed to check into a room late. Sighing at her pitiful wallet almost empty after such a long road trip.

Unloading all her stuff into the place she rented for a few nights. Walking back out to a diner she saw was somehow still open late in the night. Soon as she entered the door one agitated waitress walked up to say something, but at the sight of Beverly she stayed quiet for a second in concern.

“just you? Would you like a coffee?”

“yes and yes.” Beverly replied. Following the waitress to a front counter table. Guessing from the girls reaction she was sure she looked awful. She definitely felt like it and thought that, “that was the only reason they didn't shoo me away.” the diner empty aside from staff. A nice cup of coffee given as she sent in her order of a hefty meal. Steak sided by mashed potatoes and gravy. A basket of fried chicken with mixed vegetables. And a burger sided by fries. Drinking her coffee to somewhat wake as food was prepared. Choking it down at the sight of their napkins saying “Derrys number one diner four years running!”

“fuck, back in Derry?” she thought. “Didn't think I'd end up back here. Why? Some freaky homesick reasons?” rolling her eyes at not recognizing her destination sooner. Tired brain focusing on her coffee mostly to pass the time before food.

She didn't properly consider _why_ she was pulled here.

The secret reason deep below Derry in a slumber that had been going on these past 7 years. The deadlights awakening to the call of another entering its territory. A precious rare female that even in slumber it couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to court. “a female?” its voice rousing from slumber. “here in my little old Derry on earth? Cant be.” the creature questioning its senses. “i haven't seen a female in billions of years.”

recalling the last time he courted another of his species. Those instances never turned out well in the long run. Something he envied of these puny humans was their ability to stay as a couple. Females of his kind were extremely picky, one mistake had you permanently off their potential mate list. He had succeeded in courting them, creating egg clutches together, only for it to fall apart then. Eggs dying had the females seeing his life force not strong enough to pass on. Separating each time despite every other coupling of his species having the same problems. It had gotten bad enough that their species was on the brink of extinction. Females unwilling to accept one male that wasn't seen as perfect in every way.

He wanted a mate so badly or at least another of his kind to share company with. He even tried creating his spawn without a female. Possible, but extremely hard to pull off compared to the coupling way. Each one of those a depressing failure. Now though, a female was here possibly a young one from a egg clutch that managed to live. She was here, most likely interested in him as she traveled across dimensions to this specific spot in the universe. He would be fresh to her and maybe her standards wouldn't be too high. Fearing that his damaged deadlights would get him automatically rejected.

He didn't realize what had happened until after the fight with **those kids**. The annoying brats who called themselves the losers club. At some point a chunk of his dead lights were gone. Which he worried about as he should have felt them die off, but he felt nothing from them as if they were snipped away. A clean cut without more in the cluster damaged or weakened. After the shock of seeing them missing it didn't matter much. His cluster patched up that empty space to be like new again, but still. A female could notice a patch job of new vs old clusters. A injured male did not have a strong enough life force.

One way to find out as he formed a hand to stretch out of the well. Gloved white with ruffles at the wrist leading to silver silk. His favorite form of Pennywise the dancing clown crawling out of the well. Making sure he looked proper and healthy before heading out to find the female gracing his town.

Meanwhile Beverly had eaten all of the food she ordered. Pessimistically staring down at the empty plates that offered nothing against her hunger. Placing a huge tip to the poor staff who would have to clean all the dishes before closing. Her wallet empty now that shed have to figure something out tomorrow for a job. Walking back to the hotel she passed down a alley way without noticing a figure waiting for her to pass.

A young boy jumping her to shove a knife at her throat. “give me your money!”

Beverly stood calm, partially because she was too exhausted to deal with this. “kid, go home. I don't have any money.

The boy was maybe thirteen wearing a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off. A bandanna over his mouth, white tshirt, and baggy ripped jeans slightly covering his fancy tennis shoes he may have stolen from someone or somewhere.

“give me your wallet!”

“i don't have anything!” she repeated.

“you gotta have jewelry! That jacket expensive?!”

invading her personal space too much she snapped at him with sharpened teeth. “get back! I told you there's nothing! I am broke!” the last straw was when he grabbed at her coat. Claws out to slash across his chest to get him away. He backed away, but the damage was done with the scent of blood filling her mouth with drool. Holding herself back proven useless after the hunger took over. Blacking out for some amount of time. Stomach full of _real_ food she came too over the boys half eaten body.

“fuck.” she tiredly sighed. Guilt hitting her heart at killing someone so young even if he did want to mug her. Usually she ate a bit more from her kills, but not this time with it turning her stomach. Sitting down to drop her head into her arms to take a moment of silence. Unaware of her surroundings to notice the clown, she once faced, approaching.

He too was distracted by the thoughts in his mind that he didn't notice it was _thee_ Beverly marsh. “there she is.” watching her sit by a meal she was eating. “must not be doing too well if shes eating out in the open.”

females preferred taking their meal someplace safe to eat in privacy. He knew if they didn't they could be too ill for the physical work of dragging away prey. He thought of how best to approach her if she was sick. It was already rude to encroach on their space while they ate a meal. More so if they were sick and couldn't afford to skip one. “i could fetch her more as a presenting gift.” he thought. Gifts helped calm females along with getting used to him being near.

He slowly approached the female as to not scare her. Keeping a distance in case she lashed out from him getting too close to her food. “welcome to my town.” he greeted softly.

Beverlys head shot up at the voice she recognized. Eyes going wide at the sight of the clown standing so close. His smile dropping to shock at seeing her coated in blood eating the corpse of a human. Neither of them said anything, but stared before Beverly turned to run off as a startled deer would after hearing a branch crack.

Pennywise left standing there horribly confused. “no, that cant be! She has deadlights, but shes a human! She never had them before, did she? Did I not notice? NO! I would have! I brought her into my lights, I would have seen-!” then it hit him. That part of his deadlights didn't disappear, **they moved**.

That whole time he scared those kids he used her newly developing maturity to scare her. The blood in the sink due to her new found of age bleeding. He didn't care for it unless it scared her. When it no longer did he had to resort to something more drastic. Bringing her into his lights to witness the paralyzing pain of a slow digestion among his deadlights. He'd never done that while a human was in the short window of maturing. Her body absorbed a cluster during that window before being freed by the other losers. The whole mess of their fight distracting him from noticing until it was far too late.

Even if he noticed the cluster missing after she was freed, would he have expected her to have them? No, he would have assumed they disappeared like this whole time. He might have not been able to see them immediately. With her fully mature now, so to were her deadlights. This situation was going to change everything in how he dealt with her. She was a female of his species, yet still a human. Was she worth courting anymore, could he afford to be that picky? Did it even matter after what he'd done to her? He may already be rejected from her possible mates list.

Startling her from her meal wasn't helpful either. It was hardly touched with her looking exhausted and so ill. Were the deadlights killing her as they weren't meant to be in a human body? He had so many questions that only she could answer. Tomorrow he'd check in on her from afar in avoiding stressing her during her ill condition.


	2. A game of steps

“fuck, fuck, fuck!” she repeated in her run back to the apartment. As if it weren't bad enough with a whole clan of vampires stalking her, she now had the clown after her. Beverly refused to stay here another moment and decided to flee southward out of north America. Planning to live smack on the equator line where the days were longest. Regretting she wasted so much money here.

“I'll have to beg for gas money... or rob my _meals_.” not particularly fond of that, even if her meals were scumbags.

Chucking her things back into her car to drive only to the town line. Stopping at the site of the whole vampire clan waiting for her. Red eyes blinking among the long black tree line of pines. That smug old man standing there to happily greet her.

“i told you, its not safe here!” he shouted from the towns edge. “Come join us and we'll put everything in the past!”

the fury burning inside her trumped her urge to flee Derry. “fuck you! I'll never leave if it means keeping you away!” she cursed to them all out the car window.

“you'll die in there if you don't! You'll see what really lives there! I'll wait for you to come crawling back!”

Beverly growled as she reversed her car and back to the hotel for another exhausting unpacking. “guess this is my home for a while.” dropping straight into bed while unable to do anything else.

The next morning she woke to an urgent call from her college. “hello?” she answered, wondering what they would deem so important to call about. Surely it wasn't some small stupid message of how sorry the school was that the massacre happened.

“hello, is this Beverly marsh?”

“yes.”

“i am the colleges new dean. I've been trying to reach you. Are you aware of the tragedy that happened on the campus? It happened a week ago in the night.”

“yes … I was there and got away. … I moved back to my home town in Maine to clear my thoughts.”

“we're very sorry to hear you went though it. The reason why were calling is to help you through it. The governor has worked with the survivors and the grieving families during this hard time. Giving out checks to cover therapy, hospital bills, or funeral costs. We have a check for you, but we never found you at your dorm to deliver it and we have no other address on file. All your school year costs plus new living arrangements will also be covered by the school to help you.”

“oh thank god. I need money so badly right now it'll go a long way.” a weight lifted off her shoulders.

She talked with the new dean to get a apartment arranged for her in Derry covered for the next 6 months. A direct deposit of $2,500 for immediate needs and another check of $12,000 will be mailed to her in a few days.

“alright miss marsh that covers mostly everything. Their is one last thing and that's your schooling. I understand if your not ready and there's no rush, but would you like us to transfer you into a new school where you live?”

“oh, yes! It would be really nice to have that back again.” setting up her paper work to be delivered to the Derry college nearby. Finding only one small snag in a class unable to be transferred over. Which was no big deal. It'd be a nice lone class to take for the year to get her readjusted with everything.

“this school year will be covered for you. We've loaded a student funds card for you to pick up from the school. A counselor will speak to you as well.”

“thank you so much.” passing good byes before hanging up. “now to load up the car, **again.** ” only needing to shove the pre-loaded boxes into her car to drive to her new furnished apartment. Settling down fully into the place after the last box was unpacked. “i should go out and buy some much needed essentials.” looking over her tooth paste and pretty much empty shampoo bottles. Heading out to walk down to the mini market. The nice thing about Derry was almost everything was in walking range. Saving the need to buy gas all the time like back in LA.

Unknown to her the clown was keeping watch from a distance. A warm feeling filling his chest at knowing a female was in his territory. Even if it was the half human Beverly he fought with years ago. He couldn't waste such a rare chance to court her. To reject the possibly of having a close companion he'd been wanting for so long same as the chance at having children. He decided to start by bringing gifts as a peaceful gesture. “but what would she like?” with females it was normally food. “but Beverly may not appreciate a dead body at her door step.” thinking back to how she was eating one of her own yet left it hardly touched. “i should gather things a human would like.”

remembering back to that holiday with all the hearts. Humans giving each other plants, shiny metals, or … food. “guess in some small way females crossed in similarity's.” walking through the forest brush out toward the Neibolt house. The front yard filled with weeds and junk having tall colorful sunflowers strangely growing. No surprise to him that flowers were attracted to him, a being of energetic bright light. Plucking enough for a tight bouquet he stretched out his fingers long and black, as the legs of a spider would be, to create silk. Wrapping the bundle neatly together for presenting. Silk turning into a bright red to form a lovely bow for the final touches.

Returning to Beverlys apartment where he set the flowers at her door step. Off to hide someplace nearby in waiting for her to return. Excited when she did after a short time with bags in hand. The first reaction she gave to the gift not being too good. Beverly glaring down at the sudden gift she was tempted to stomp all over. Assuming it to be a gift dropped off by that creep stalking her from outside of Derry.

Thinking back to him seeming too afraid to enter the town she picked up the gift. The urge to stomp on it lifted by the sweet smell of the bouquet, not from the sunflowers themselves but the silk. A really exotic scent she assumed was extremely expensive for someone to spray. The ribbon itself a expensive silk unlike many bows someone snagged from a dollar store. She took them inside with the bags for a more thorough inspection. Catching a whiff of a earthy scent that didn't belong to the sunflowers. One of refreshing pine mixed with a comforting hot brewed dark coffee. She couldn't help but take a few more inhales as the scent helped relax her nerves. It wasn't like any mans calone or shampoo scent she had smelled before on any guy trying to snag her attention, nor a girl.

The gift had clearly caught her attention more then any others given to her. Aside from that postcard with the poem from so long ago, but that had been lost to the ages from her moves between homes. She'll try to find out the gifters identity later after she gets settled into her classes. Setting up a meeting with a college counselor over the phone before heading out. Taking her car on the small drive out to the campus. Nervous about passing through a small patch of forest. All that driving on the run past pine trees had really affected her.

Rushing inside the office building for her meeting as soon as she arrived. Talks with the counselor of the traumas she faced, for the most part. Couldn't give all the details without looking like some loon or a possible part of the massacre back in LA. During her meeting she slowly turned distracted by that aching feeling deep down.

her mind snapped at her body. “ugh, no! This isn't the time for this to happen!” That urging burn to bed someone was the worst, but not only symptom. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep in the upcoming days. School was going to be a chore to get through. EVERYone would be looking at her, it was as if she became a love magnet during this. It was already getting on her nerves and hardly started.

Having managed to focus long enough to get things set up she hurried to get home. A single class set for her this year to get back into schooling after everything. Deciding it best to take things easy as who knows what would hit her this year. Between the clown and the creep vampire stalking her, her hand could be forced to deal with one. Maybe she could handle the vampire alone, but the clown? Her and 6 friends had to deal with him, but at least he wasn't a sexual creep. Just incredibly annoying and cruel toward his food.

“I'll deal with whoever shows their face first.” sighing in entering her apartment. Starting up a small meal in the hopes it would somehow curb her aggressive appetite. Planning to take a cold shower before heading off to her class late in the night.

Meanwhile Pennywise was living off the high feeling of presenting something she liked enough to keep. While also dealing with an annoyance dipping in and out of Derry. A stupid leech of a vampire stepping his foot in like testing the temperature of a water pool. Usually he did not care for other odd little creatures passing through his territory. They were a meal all the same as the humans living in Derry. This one in particular wanted something, but was too scared to commit in grabbing it.

What ever it was, Pennywise didn't care. “grow a back bone already and get it and leave. Or step inside to become a meal.” he snarled in thought. “whatever, I have more important things to focus on.” wandering around to “shop” for what else she may like. “a meal would be best.” sensing her lights were so dim, they must not be doing well. He caught her scent faster then her energy, which was abnormal. He should have seen her coming across the galaxy if she was in good enough health.

Searching for a good meal was being more difficult then he thought. Going back and forth on various humans all day on what would taste best vs being more filling. He knew what he liked, children filled by fear making the meat taste perfectly. Like the most tender steak grilled in various fresh herbs that melted in the mouth on the first bite into it. That worked for him, but each of his kind had different tastes. Although one particular thing seemed to be an appropriate meal.

“finally jumped into the deep end?” grumbling at the stupid vampire waltzing into the territory. “desperate for a meal?” now that it was dark he was lurking around for something. Following the vampire now on if he would be a good meal. He was ancient, but vampires were a bit more … _lively_ due to all the life force they sucked out of the blood they ate. “i don't think she'd appreciate eating a stale belt.” he huffed, tempted still just to kill the parasite annoying him all day.

“what poor sap is he hoping to hunt tonight?” following along from a distance across the roof tops.

The old leech strolling across the large parking lot of the Derry college campus. Locking onto someone exiting late into the night. What surprised Pennywise was who it was.

“Beverly?!” much more invested in what was going on now. Questioning if he should interfere or stand back. She could fight him, but she could also get hurt and he didn't want that. He watched the scene closely as the two crossed paths.

Beverly was tiredly walking back to her car when she saw _him_. Unlike the other times though, her body locked up at the sight of him in the large open parking lot. A few cars scattered here and there providing no possible blockage between the two. This had happened a rare few times in large open spaces when locking eyes with a male.

“you're quite a hard catch.” he lightly growled with a step forward.

her body convinced her to take a step forward as well. Not in approach, but for an event to begin. The old vampire couldn't tell, but Pennywise certainly noticed and he was revolted.

“shes dancing with him?!” snarling to himself. It was an important courting dance of steps and the goal was to eventually embrace at the middle. Each side would take a turn in a step and each would get closer if the other liked the move. Males took the first step and the females would usually join on compulsion. It was all up to if the male made the right moves from then on, otherwise the females would scratch them off the possibles list. Even if a dance was properly completed there were so many other errors afterwards that could get them black listed.

The male took another step with one more following to approach her, breaking the started dance. She snapped from her paused position to face the vampire with aggression and wanting to get far away.

Watching it come to an end perked the clown up massively. Yet some part still hurting that he wasn't the first to do courting steps with her. Switching over to aggression when that parasite didn't take the rejection well. Beverly bolted but didn't get far when the vampire tackled her. Snarling teeth bared at each other with claws thrown around in a viscous fight. All the roaring and aggressive snarling sounding like wild animals fighting over a carcass.

The noises echoed across the open air for a good while then died down. Beverly wheezing out what little air she managed to get for her exhausted body. She shred the old vampire into a bloody mess, but it wasn't enough to get him to back off. She didn't have the energy to keep up with his blows smacking her around the tarred pavement. She realized too late she didn't have the energy to fight, that she should have ran. Now she was beaten down into a limp mess on the ground with the creep straddling over her.

Her body couldn't move, only uncontrollably shiver from the various wounds her exhausted body couldn't take anymore. Beverlys eyes teared up in knowing what was about to happen. Fighting on passing out or accepting it as to not suffer as much. She tightly shut her eyes unable to do anything else with her mind not noticing the aggressive weight on her was suddenly lifted. Sounds in the background were muffled too badly to make out anything. Her body laying still on the floor even when she found the weight over her was gone. Perhaps playing dead as some part thought it best, or remaining still to recover some energy to run for it.

A pair of hands gently lifting her up jolting her to attack again. Slashing at whatever had her a few times until she was brought against something. Catching that soothing scent surrounding her against something soft and very warm. Held within the strange surroundings had her feeling safe enough to relax. Body passing out between the exhaustion and recovering from her injury.

Pennywise breathed out in glowing heated snarls at what he saw. _That parasite_ beat Beverly down and was about to do something unspeakable. It took the clown a mere second to be on top of the bastard him self. All his teeth bared down as he shredded into his chest. Holding him down by claws gripping between the exposed rib bones. His blinding deadlights burning into the vampires flesh far worse then the sun would. Leaving the vampires head a pile of ash while the body collapsed in a pool of bloody meat shredded off from the clowns claws.

With the disgusting male left dead, his attention turned to Beverly laying limp on the ground. Stepping over he crouched near to gently lift her up into his lap. Flinching at her lashing out in a blind panic he tightly held her to his chest in soft restraining. Holding her there to keep her claws away while calming down. A smile crossing his face when she curled herself deeper into him in accepting him as something safe. Not wanting to move before she recuperated he kept holding her close. Cocooning his body around hers to warm her chilled body. Catching her sweet lovely scent while she took in his.

A refreshing scent of chilled strawberry's mixed with lavender. He purred happily in taking in the scent having missed such smells for so long. Females always had sweet scents while males had something more earthy. The scents on human females could never compare no matter what bottles they used. Focusing on her condition he carefully looked over her. Covered in bloody gashes that rotten pile left on her. They weren't healing as fast as they could with deadlights. Paying further attention to those made his concerns more urgent. He thought they would be dim, not flickering like they were. They were dying and wouldn't pull through the night unless he helped them.

“she needs to eat.” he thought, looking around for something to hunt. Eyes glaring back onto the body not too far. He rather not feed her any part of _that leech_ but it was the best option for her. Shifting as little as he could to drag the body closer. Punching his fist through the ribs to rip out the heart. Thinking that she was too weak to fully eat he ripped a small bit of heart to thoughtfully chew up to a shredded pile. Feeding her the small bits she swallowed down on little chewing. When the whole heart was eaten down he could already see the deadlights in her improving. Dim, but a steady glow that would hold her for a little while until her next meal.

Stable enough he could move her someplace safer for the night. Shifting her around as little as possible in not wanting to disturb her as he did. Down back to his nest he fixed up the wagon to be more livable in. a bed over a large mass of spider webbing stretching wall to wall in a overall circular den. Her own personal cocoon den he made just for her to be safe and comfortable in. stuffed with blankets to various pillows she could hide in. females didn't like sleeping in open space, they preferred dens that were a little tight. Soft bedding materials filling what space they didn't fill inside them. Tucking her in to keep warm, another thing that both halves liked in their species. They could handle the cold fine, but preferred warm temperatures.

He sat outside the dens entrance, head resting on his crossed arms at the small round entry way. Watching her condition over the hours she slept. Partially fascinated by how the deadlights took charge in some ways while the rest appeared human. He saw she had claws and teeth like his, but were gone now. Body healing all the gashes shut through the night that no human could do. Yet, her blood fell unlike his and her body wasn't as tough in a fight. Those dull vampire claws mostly left annoying red marks across his skin. Her wounds fully healed he knew she would need to eat again.

Fighting his internal want to stay around her he left her alone to go hunt. Again taking careful consideration of what he would pick for her. While gone Beverly woke buried under warmth and comforting scents. Tempting her to go right back to sleep in catching up on all the time her body had gone without.

Shooting up at remembering what had happened hours ago. “where am I?!” fighting off the layers of blankets she was wrapped in. the nice soothing scent no longer calming her like it used to. Fighting her way out of the bundle to fall out of the small webbed up den. Groaning on the hard wagon floor she landed on. Body wracked with pain even with all the gashes gone. She got to her feet to give her surroundings a quick look around. Seeing the wooden insides covered in shelf's holding many trinkets. A pot belly stove in the corner with a orange small glow lighting up the place. Anxious about not recognizing the place she went right for the door to gently open it for a peek outside.

“no vampires.” she thought from her cautious look around. Stepping outside she gave a further look around. That she then recognized as the water drainage system along with the place being home to _IT_ and his massive junk pile. Beverly didn't take the time to question why she was here. Making her escape from the pipes before _IT_ could return and see her fleeing.

Beverly slammed and locked the door behind her after entering her apartment. Sore muscles causing her to wince with each movement. Difficulty walking to the couch a mere few feet away to collapse upon it. Laying still to catch her breath with as little pain created as possible. While sitting there the tugging in her chest escalated, similar to how it was before entering Derry.

“why?” she questioned the feeling. It didn't trigger until she left the clowns lair. “is he the reason? Is the tugging toward him and not Derry? But why?” the longer she sat in her apartment the worse she felt.

She was so comfortable in that bundle of blankets. it was the best sleep she had, had in a while. The relaxing smell filling that wagon made her feel safe. Connecting that she had smelled that scent before, on the flowers. Looking at the bouquet sitting on the table in a threading that looked exactly like that threaded bed she was in. ignoring the pain, she rose to grab the flowers to then mash them down into the trash. Not wanting anything to do with them if they came from _IT._ The scent wafting up when tossed down sending a wave of warmth through her.

That burning ache coming forth to annoy her again. She growled as she headed to take a cold shower to numb that enough to somehow sleep. Under the running water she thought back on what happened last night. Was that not really the vampire and _IT_ in disguise? No, that didn't seem right to her. “why bother dressing up as that annoying vampire to mock her with. Seemed _IT_ would favor mocking her directly as the clown or as her deceased father if anything. Then to only bring her home to be tucked away in bed. Last time he took her down there she woke on the cold moist stone floor.

“What happened to the vampire then?” trying to remember as much as she could, but it was all fuzzy. blocked by the painful exhaustion that hit her then. “ _IT_ didn't want to share his victim?” the idea making more sense then being simply saved. “guess I'll never really know. The clown wont tell me and hopefully that vampires long gone after the confrontation against _IT_.” doing her best to relax in the shower.


	3. Comfort foods

Pennywise had returned to the wagon with a torn apart rib cage in his arms. Something small and easier for her to eat around then dragging a whole corpse to eat in bed. Concerned by the den looking disturbed and the blankets hanging loosely from the bedding. Setting the meal aside he carefully folded the covers back to check on Beverly.

Surprised that she was no longer there with a twinge of pain hitting his chest. “why'd she leave? Was the den not good enough?” examining the den for any slip ups he didn't notice, however it all looked good to him. In his look over he caught the change in her scent across the bedding. It was much sweeter then before as perfectly ripened fruit in a way.

“Shes going into heat.” this making the steaks higher now in his goal to court. Beverly would be catching the attention of every male and there would be competition in courting her. He had a better chance of showing off when maybe one or two others tried courting in the down time. Without her attention torn in so many directions of a gathered crowd of suitors.

He'd have to step up his game, be more confident in what he presented to her. He also had to buckle down on his territory after the vampire incident. That's why the parasite was prowling outside his territory and first thing he did after entering was hunt down Beverly. penny wise wasn't letting any more parasites pass through his town to make more competition. After securing his borders his next step would be to get a dance with Beverly. It would jump him ahead against the rest of the competition even if it was only a little. He had to get her someplace with enough open space and no distractions to ruin it. With her not here any longer he sat at a vanity mirror desk to eat the little meal he brought. Planning where best to start the dance.

The next day Beverly got up for her class with her alarm clock blaring at her. Another cold shower followed by breakfast of pancakes. Her hunger not as aggressive as it was before. Hoping it was due to the pancakes and maybe after all these years her body realized it couldn't keep eating people to survive. In the back of her mind she knew better then to lean on that hope. Heading out the door to walk back to campus. Her car having been left in the parking lot after the fight incident. Arriving just in time to not be late when she reached the classroom door. Sitting through the boring lectures she heard before, with only a slight change to the project due to the upcoming seasons.

The lecturer showing off examples of last years designs paired with matching masks for a masquerade show. What was done best and what not to do. “your next project will be to make a dress you will present in at the schools upcoming masquerade ball. It can be fall, Halloween, or day of the dead themed. You have one week to make both dress and mask. You cannot make a cheap mask from those blank foam pieces at the craft store!” the professor warned before dismissing the class. Handing out packets summering the project on their way out.

Beverly drove straight to the craft store with her student money card for supplies. Looking over various fabrics that caught her eye. Overall making the dress a dark purple that would fade to orange with various colored autumn leaves decorating the bottom hem of the dress. Black sleeves and a black mask to stand out against her pale skin and bright red hair. Snagging new sewing equipment to replace the ones she abandoned in LA.

Driving home to start on clearing her design on paper. Fabrics trimmed to various measurements she took of her self. Getting most of the top half done and the mask completely ready. A simple design to not over shadow the dress as she wanted that to catch peoples eyes the most. Ignoring her hunger she worked for hours into the rising night. Stopping after she started attaching the longer flowing fabric of the dress to its upper half. Satisfied by how much work she had gotten through on the first day. The foundation set and then onto all the heavy detail work.

Groaning out of her chair from having been in the same position for hours. Cracking her back with a stretch of her limbs. Wanting to take a short walk before trying to eat a dinner **not** involving another person. Stretching further out on her nightly walk around her apartment parking lot. Taking in the cool fresh night air in their small courtyard with slim trees dotted around the grass field. Stomach disturbing the peace with a loud growl. Being out in the night reminded her too much of her hunts in LA.

She had to face it, she needed to hunt a meal at some point. “regular food doesn't cut it. Stop wasting money on something that doesn't work!” arguing to herself in thought. “i don't want to kill people for the rest of my life! Even if they do deserve it.” sighing out to mumble under her breath. “get it over with tonight and I can work without hunger.” enjoying the thought of working on a full stomach. “where to look?” thinking of checking under the bridges where drug dealers hanged out regularly.

Into the night she began her hunt without any rushing. Either she found someone or they made the mistake of finding her. Sometimes if she walked slow enough through alleys the problem would solve itself and she preferred it that way. It felt better taking those actively hunting others then one sitting around waiting. Steps approaching her from the trees catching her attention. Body locking up for the 2nd time in a row.

Pennywise had not expected Beverly to be out walking in the night. He was hunting for himself when he caught a glimpse of her under the street lights. His approach was meant to start a conversation, but instead triggered a dance to start. Caught off guard, but nothing he couldn't handle, soon as he realized. He took a step, then she did, excitement filling him as the courting dance started. He hadn't done one in ages, but had done so many long ago he knew the best tricks. There were no signals to direct a good guess to the male on where to go.

He figured out however that it was more of proper positioning then direction. Females didn't like being approached too head on. It was aggressive to them and they preferred a males approach from the side, almost out of view, but not quite. Younger males gambled on doing a zig zagging pattern in front that was 50/50 of females liking or not. He found his method worked 90% of the time. He was helped by the female not minding him, the ones that did would stare him down directly. Causing any attempts to crash and burn quickly.

Beverly started out the same, but he took his steps slow and avoided staring as he usual did. His stare having prey grow nervous around him, not wanting that effect here. Her aggressive stare back turning away to watch him from the corner of her eye. Steps between them drawing them both closer to the middle. A mere 5 steps away before he could embrace her and complete the dance. If he had a heart it would be thudding in his chest. Warmth building from his lights shaking at the excitement. Reaching out his hand to touch hers she was startled back.

The dance ruined by a loud gun shot echoing through the air. Beverly fled into the darkness like she did the first day she saw him. His chances crushed by some idiot shooting out in the dark woods. He roared at the air in defeated anger. What was he to do now? His chances of courting dropping to be last pick if he was still on her list at all. He already had a major disadvantage due to their past, he couldn't afford mistakes like this.

“what moron?!” pennywise's heartbroken fury locking onto the shooter in the woods. Twisting down into some wolf like beast running on all fours across the forest leaf litter. Snarling hot air out of his mouth glowing a fiery red. Skidding to a halt at the sight of a pack of idiots hooting and hollering over a killed deer. “red neck poachers ruined it for me?!” all the more insulted at knowing who was the cause.

He roared down the steep hill to them, charging down with paws loudly thudding against the dirt. The poachers didn't make out what was coming until it was too late. One tackled to the floor for his face to swiftly be mauled off. The others taking a few shots that didn't do anything to the beast hunting them. Ripping off limbs to eat away the meat right in front of the fallen friends. Their turns coming soon after one another leaving a gory display of mutilated corpses.

“you ruined my dance with her. Makes sense for you to help me make it up!” ripping out each of their hearts and chunks of good meat he didn't turn to shreds. Vowing to himself he'd get another chance to dance with her, somehow. Starting with all this meat to be turned into a wonderful gift shed love to wake up to the next morning. Preparing it as the sun was rising he quickly left it in her apartment. He shouldn't have invaded her space, but this gift he couldn't leave on her outside door mat.

Beverly woke to the strong scent of something that made her mouth drool. Rising up before her alarm went off to find the delicious source. Stopping in the kitchen door way at the sight of a pie strangely sitting on her small dining table. A perfectly round golden crispy pie in a golden pan to serve it in. the top middle having slits to allow the tasty steam freely flow out its top. Exposing its insides to be at least some part meat. A little crust formed to make a small decorative bow atop its over all covering. The closer she got to the pie appearing from no where the harder it was to resist.

Stomach aching to have a chunk of it, her mind skimmed over that earthly smell attached she would hate. Focusing solely on the juicy savory meat scent filling her small apartment. She grabbed a nearby knife to slice up the pie without grabbing a plate or napkin. At this point not even caring how hot the pie could be as she picked up a slice with her hand. Devouring half the slice immediately to start chewing through the meal. It was the best meat pie she had ever tasted before. Taking a quick glance at what it contained only to see finely grounded meat dripping a thick red gravy. Licking the gravy drippings from her hand before shoving down the rest of the lone slice.

She couldn't help but take a slice soon after swallowing down the last bite of the first. It was so filling unlike everything else disappearing to the void in her stomach. Everything got fuzzy before coming to on her remaining last slice. Passing through a blacked out feeding frenzy as she did after digging into a fresh kill. Pausing halfway through her last slice in questioning what was in the pie to make it so irresistible. Stomach satisfied enough that her mind ran clear again she caught that earthy scent. Stomach knotting over what that meant, yet her hunger refused to let her throw out the remaining pie. She had already eaten most of it without any ill effects or seeing anything out of the ordinary. Cautiously eating the last of it before heading back to bed. Catching her remaining few hours of sleep before the alarm officially woke her for the day.

Back to work on her dress as soon as she was up. Pushing all worry to the back of her mind was helped off the burst of energy she got. Due to that she was sure of the meat from that pie didn't come from any animal. Praying that it wasn't a child, with the only clue to it not being that was Pennywise's lack of immediate mocking. He wouldn't resist gloating that she ate children just like him. Shaking her head of the idea to keep on working without ruining the threading out of anger.

It was quiet for the whole week, at least for Beverly. Keeping her self mainly indoors to only leave for more supplies. While Pennywise was heavily patrolling his town for those leeches scrambling around his boarders. They weren't leaving despite him having killed their leader. “what are they waiting for? Still after Beverly?” he snorted toward the air with a laugh. “they wont have a chance.”

watching out for Beverly between his territorial inspections. Tempted to get her more food, but he couldn't keep invading her space to deliver it. He had to wait until she was out for longer then 10 minutes to personally give it. Sighing at when ever that would be. “what is she doing inside all day? Nesting? Nesting wouldn't take that long and not with those crummy fabrics for bedding.” he watched and waited until one day she left her apartment in the night. wearing a lovely flowing fall themed dress for something that must be important.

“was she going to a date?” worrying that some male had slipped by to court her. He forgot that she had a phone and could have been talking with someone this entire time. He followed the short drive to her collage where he figured out why such fancy dress up. The campus having a large “masquerade fall ball” banner hanging over the building entree way. Seeing her put on a mask gave him a grand idea on how to get close. Sneaking in with his own special disguise of dark dress ware far more old fashion and in tune to when balls were held in the olden days. Not his normal Victorian silver clown costume, nor even his clown face. One more human covered by a mask that he found a bit funny in layering on top.

Beverly and her class were called onto the stage for judging. Giving mini report cards afterwards with ratings and judge comments. She beamed at the high remarks under a large A+ on her card. Free to party the ball went on to start dances on the floor or group conversations. Hooked into a small group of classmates talking about their grades and dresses. A few girls she was getting close with to being friends. Talking over hanging out after the ball to do things around Derry for some fun. At one point Beverly wanted to grab another bottle of cola. Separating off from her new friend group in passing through the crowd. Annoyed the place was treated more like a rave with darkness aside from bright lights forming various patterns all over the place.

The corner of her eyes catching a small orange light that stood out from all the cold colors swirling around. A glance paying more attention catching them as a pair of bright golden eyes locking onto her through the dark crowd. She froze and so did he. Surprised she readied for a dance at all in such a cramped area full of distractions. She was certainly a strange one for their species, but her creation wasn't exactly normal in comparison. You were either born as dead lights, or like him, you were one of the originals first created by _the other_. A cluster of star dust and ever changing energy's crushed together to build a intelligent form.

He was more cautious this round between all the distractions winding between them. Heading toward her more aggressively to keep her focus on him at all times. Reaching a mere few feet away his lights shook in fearful excitement it'd be ruined all over again. When his hand touched her arm he went for the full grab to pull her into him. Hugging her close against him in a gentle warm embrace. Sensing her tense at first then relax into him. Beverly wasn't sure why she did all that, yet something felt right about it.

Something inside telling her to relax around him. Wrapping her arms around him to start into a bit more of a slow dance together. Taking in the large man gracefully dancing with her for what felt like the first time. Picking up that she blanked out again on how the two of them started dancing. Alarm bells going off in her mind she looked over him more though roughly. He was very tall, almost 7 feet with wide shoulders on a muscular build. Bright red hair like hers, pale smooth skin, grey silver eyes … but that wasn't right. His eyes weren't grey the entire time, they were bright like- taking a deep inhale she caught the scent of _IT._

The glare he received from her told him he had done something wrong.

Shoved back by her, she bared her teeth at him. “ **get away from me!** ” running away again out of the large party room.

He didn't know what he did, however he couldn't let her run away again. They needed to come face to face at some point in order to communicate on anything. It wasn't best to chase her, yet he did through the crowded halls. Shedding his human form to track her easier without restraint. One mistake on her part cornering herself in a large coat closet she thought would be a stair case. Claws out and teeth bared at him shutting the door behind for privacy. He stood back in giving her all the space of the small coat room.

She snapped first. “what do you want?!”

“to speak with you.” he answered boldly. Spotting her condition still not doing well even after that small pie he gave. Did she eat anything at all? “do you want food?”

“ **not from you.** ” his answer making her angrier.

“are you having trouble hunting? I could feed you.”

“I AM NOT EATING ANYONE!”

he adjusted his posture to be very lax under her anger. He didn't want to fight her, unfortunately her anger was increasing. “you have to hunt someone. Your deadlights are dim, they'll starve and you'll die at this rate.”

mentioning that she had deadlights catching her attention. Enough to put her claws away that he mistook it a sign he could get closer to speak. “nothing else is working, correct? You have to-” stepping far too close for her liking.

“I AM NOT EATING CHILDREN LIKE YOU!” fully bearing her sharpened teeth in a snarl as she clawed into him for a fight. He bared his teeth right back out of reflex. Not wanting to hurt her he submitted under her aggression. Putting his teeth away as she slammed him into the ground. Pinning him by straddling him while her hands held his head down. Her growling at him dying down as he laid limply under her control. Losing the want to fight against one laying so submissively. She watched him as she stayed where she was in confusion. Tired after all the anger drained from her and unknowing how to proceed in getting off him to run away again.

Thoughts passing through her mind. “Why isn't he doing anything? He said I had deadlights, why, how? Did he do all of this?” starting to shiver off all the Adrenalin draining from her starved body. “no! I cant do this right now! I have to run.” panicking that she had no more energy to fight with.

Her glance toward the door had him bolting up to grab her. Holding her in another tight gentle hug she struggled against before giving in to the comforting surroundings he was providing. He didn't want her fleeing so soon on such negative terms. Soft rubbings along her arms calming her down enough to stop shaking. He moved to show minor amounts of affection. kissing her face to down along her neck to lightly lick across her delicate skin.

The feeling of what he was doing not as gross as she first thought. Giving into the long warm licks leaving behind a trail of heat. His scent sticking to her the longer she was kept in his embrace. That warmth across her skin pooling down to settle at her hips. Relaxing back onto his hips to feel something hard rub her back. That burning ache wanting to feel more of what was beyond the fabric. She shut her eyes in wincing at the need to slam herself down onto something. Mind pushing her to let him taking control. He could do exactly what she needed to cure this wanting ache between her legs. Even that long tongue wrapping around her would do. Imagining that twisting around inside to rub at her walls.

Even the clown under her was tempted to push somewhere more intimate. The scent of her heat churning a fire from his lungs down to his hips. Instead he kept himself under control with all his attention kept to her neck. The more he cared for her the more likely she was to accept his presence being around all the time. His attention giving shut down by her panicking in the shifting mood. Her claws scratching his face having him back down for her to freely be let go. Her attack not as aggressive this time, more flustered by the over attention. Leaving light markings that would heal in seconds.

He didn't chase her this time, being satisfied. He got to complete his dance with her, had her calm in his grasp long enough to not feel threatened. as well as seeing first hand he could arouse her in such a way. He was still a possibility on her list of selections to allow all of that. Tomorrow he would collect more food to present to her. Since she didn't like hunting, he'd hunt for her and prove he would be the best provider.

Unaware, to Pennywise and Beverly, outside of Derry was infested with the vampire clan fighting over who would rule next. One coming out on top after slaughtering all his challengers. A ruthless male lining up his new followers under his fresh position of clan leader. Grinning proudly to himself in satisfaction as he addressed the crowd.

“i told you that old fool would get himself killed. Now I am in charge and unlike him I'll get that female hiding in the beasts territory.” gesturing a hand toward the Derry border. “she'll be mine and we'll be the most powerful pair. All our future children will rule above all the clans! My dear marauders we will grow in ranks from my lead! Go out and hunt freely until we can make the next step.” sending the gathering clan to infest the woods like a plague. No visitors were going to make it into Derry now nor could anyone leave.

The safety of the new morning sun being the only mercy the small town would get from now on. Yet even that now had two predators searching for food. All the stress left Beverly feeling starved in class. Fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat, caused by that burning cycle rising to make her on edge. It was a miracle she was able to get notes down for her class, even if it took some deciphering of her shaky chicken scratch. Heading off campus during lunch break to take in the fresh air of the surrounding pine tree forest. Standing under the shade of one tall pine by the slow flowing river. The sounds of running water and its refreshing scent covering the approach of a stranger.

Beverlys attention snagged by the male speaking. A thuggish looking dude with a white wife beater, sleeveless denim jacket. Ripped black pants a greasy mullet and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth.“didn't expect such a lovely girl hiding in the forest.”

Beverly subtly let her anger slip through a deep growl. Not in the mood to deal with some creep when she clearly wanted to be alone. “i am trying to get some fresh air. Leave before I decide to fill your shoes with barf.” lightly threatening him, although she wasn't sure if she had anything to throw up.

“your probably sick from hanging out in these woods. Getting attacked from mosquitoes and all the creepy crawlies out here. Ain't safe for a little girl to be in the dark woods. We can go to my place and hang out their with a couple of drinks.” stepping too close for comfort.

“not interested.” Beverly growled again, feeling her teeth shifting to a sharper threat.

“come on.” its not far, grabbing her hand.

Beverly snarled as she lashed out with her claws. God, she _hated_ when morons thought it was perfectly fine to touch her. She could be the rudest person on earth and they still wouldn't take the hint she wouldn't just stand there passively as they felt her up. All of them before him learned their lesson quick, and now was his turn. The memorable feeling of her claws shredding through meat so easily. Like waving a hand through the water, easy with minor push back. Coated in liquid that dripped from the tips of her fingers. The powerful smell most would explain as bitter copper, but not her. For her it was something mouth watering as a juicy hunk of meat finely grilling, covered in rich spices for flavor.

The man, still on his feet with bleeding gashes across his chest let out multiple curses. His words a blur to Beverly as she pounced on him. Ripping a chunk free of his neck to quickly swallow down. Her vision twisting red to a desperate hunger with a single goal, to feed.

Disturbed by a sharp pain to her stomach forcing her to back up. Looking down at a knife wound the man caused before fleeing away between the trees. This was a little surprise for Beverly that wasn't going to slow her hunt in the long run. Chasing after him for another aggressive bite leading into a viscous mauling. Ripping chunk after chunk of meat of the screaming man. Taking even more after he fell silent from the severe wounds he suffered.

Blood dripping from her jaws to stain the collar of her shirt. Sleeves suffering the same fate as her hands dug into her fresh kill. Chewing one mouthful the red vision left her to calm down on a full stomach. Stuck chewing a bit of her meal while not feeling to great. She hated when this happened and rather have full control of her self when doing this. Swallowing down the bite as she looked over the corpse before her. Wanting to take more of her meal, but having her appetite lost. Taking another moment of the surrounding fresh air she caught wind of a scent almost similar to the pines. That underlying brewed coffee snapping her attention toward the source. That clown crouching, similar to her, in the nearby brush. Giving her space around her fresh kill.

“why don't you finish it?” he asked curiously with his usual smile. Receiving aggressively bared teeth in return from her. “you took him down a lot quicker then I expected. How long have you been hunting?” further questions building her agitation.

“ **go away.** ” she snapped, about ready to maul him the same as the meal below her claws.


End file.
